


Too Young To Be So Hopeless

by images_words



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Spencer Reid, Autistic Spencer Reid, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Teenage Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Spencer Reid is unique.With 3 PhDs and 2 BAs at age 18 and an IQ of 187, he's the smartest person Aaron Hotchner has ever met.But he's seen more awful things in his 18 years than most people do in a lifetime. Hotch doesn't know exactly how he plans to help Spencer, but he knows that the boy is too young to be so hopeless.





	Too Young To Be So Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 from the beginning, except with a much younger Reid, no Foyet (that storyline got old fast), and no one gets shot in the knee. I'm also gonna drop the Doyle storyline bc that one is even worse than Foyet's. And no Haley because she would just get in the way of my plans.

"A-Agent Hotchner?"  
Aaron Hotchner looked up to see a tall, skinny kid with long brown hair. "Hey, kid. Do you need something?"  
"Chief Strauss told me to come here... she said you were told to expect me?"  
"Wait... are you... are _you_ Spencer Reid?"  
"Yes, sir. I've been assigned to your team."  
"Yes, I know that. How... how old are you?" Hotch was more than a bit surprised. This kid couldn't be older than twenty... and Strauss had referred to him as 'Dr. Spencer Reid, possibly the most brilliant mind the Bureau has to offer.'  
"I'm eighteen, sir."  
"Eighteen? That's.. that's not even legal, is it? Last I checked, you have to be at least twenty to become an agent, and that's only in special cases."  
"I'm a very special case, sir. I assure you, the higher-ups in the Bureau are aware of my age."  
"Alright then." Hotch couldn't help but smile a bit. There was just something about this kid... "I have to admit, when Strauss told me about you, I was expecting someone who was my age, at least. She... conveniently forgot to mention the fact that you're a teenager." He laughed, before realizing that Spencer was leaving. He sighed, wondering if he should follow him. But a few minutes later, the boy returned with a cup of coffee.  
"Sorry, sir."  
"It's alright, Spencer. And please, call me Hotch. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."


End file.
